


Doesn't Mean Anything

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts / Requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dare, Kissing, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman gets dared to kiss Remus.Remus doesn't mind it all that much.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts / Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Doesn't Mean Anything

He was going to kill Logan for this.

“You want me to kiss _who_?” Roman does his best to whisper despite how much he wants to scream at the taller Side, who just smirks at him in response. Cheeky bastard.

Logan points over Roman’s shoulder, and sure enough, Remus stands there, hovering over Virgil’s head to see a video the other was showing him. The green-clad man bounces on his toes and grins, a wild and enthusiastic glint in his eyes as he watches, bangs hanging in his face and dark eyeshadow under his eyes and nails newly done and oh, _goddammit_ , this just wasn’t fair. Out of all the Sides to be dared to kiss, it just had to be his brother.

It just had to be the one he was crushing on and notably _could not have_.

“Have you lost your mind?” Roman hisses, trying to hide the reddening of his face by keeping it turned in the direction of his brother. He’s certain that it doesn’t do any good, considering Logan’s smirk widens in the corner of his eye.

“I believe a simple peck on the lips is acceptable,” the other informs him in that matter-of-fact, _I’m-smarter-than-you-and-there’s-nothing-you-can-do-about-it_ tone only Logan has managed to master, the Side nodding in the other’s direction. “Besides, it’s not like it is anything sexual. Just a platonic, familial kiss. Nothing more.”

Roman’s eye twitches, but he shoves down his impulsive need to point out exactly how it would not be platonic in his situation and opting instead to turn on his heels and head in Remus’ direction, feeling Logan’s eyes on him the whole time.

Remus perks up when he approaches, sitting up straighter behind the anxious Side and shooting his brother a wicked grin. “Oh, hey, brother-dearest!” he greets in his usual over-the-top flare, grin widening as he bounces in place, “Do you want to hear about this recent conspiracy Vi-Vi showed me? It’s ab— _mmpf_ —”

The other’s eyes blow wide when Roman snatches him up by his collar and kisses him, startled to the point of freezing in place. Virgil squeaks and scrambles off the couch, probably running off to his room, but that doesn’t stop Roman’s face from feeling like it’s on fire, his heart thumping against his rib cage and echoing in his ears—but, strangely, he feels himself relax, his worries forgotten with Remus’ lips on his and the rest of the world somewhere far, far away.

This is…nice. Better than he imagined, even.

And then he pulls away and snaps back to reality, face flushed red and eyes averted to the floor. He clears his throat. “So,” he coughs, “th—that, uh—didn’t mean anything.”

Remus blinks, hand covering his mouth and eyes wide. For once, he’s speechless, and Roman bites his tongue and mentally kicks himself so that he doesn’t reach back in for more.

“It—It was a dare…Logan told me to…”

Still nothing.

Roman takes a step back, “So, I’ll just take my leave now, if you don’t m—”

Remus grabs his wrist, tight enough to make Roman pause but not enough to keep him there, and when Roman looks up, he finds the other’s gaze both intense and hungry.

The words die in his throat, Roman feeling both absolutely terrified and unbelievably turned on.

“I would think,” Remus growls, Roman shuddering from his tone, “that you would know better than to lie to someone who can hear your darkest thoughts, Princey.”

Roman swallows, his mouth dry, but when he goes to speak, he finds himself unable to think, unable to defend himself.

So, instead, he simply leans forward and gives the other another kiss; deeper and messier than before, though this time, both of them lean into it.

He pulls away with a gasp, wiping spit away with his sleeve. “How about we finish this conversation somewhere else?” he asks, voice notably huskier.

Remus’ grin turns manic.

They sink out, unaware of Logan’s smug grin as they leave. He scratches something down in his notepad before dismissing it with a wave, readjusting his tie.

“Well,” he mutters to himself, “that worked out well enough.”

Now if he could just get Virgil and Deceit to admit their feelings…


End file.
